Shin Makoku 8English version)
by CassGoto
Summary: Oh weel, frist this is an KHR&KKM&kuroshitsuji crossover, and my original language is Spanish so forgive the faults. Tsuna did nt cant think that his life can b more normal when he meets the demon s king and a Earl that is supossed death, what will happens when there world be the same? Bad summary and this is my first story in English


**Well it's nice to see them in this section , and of course if any of you know me, for it is not a pleasure to read the story of this crazy author .**

**Another thing my original language is Spanish , so forgive the faults .**

**No more left .**

**Disclaimmer : Ni Kyo Kara Maoh! Ni Ni Katekyo Hitman Reborn Kuroshitsuji belong to me.**

**begin**

All tenth generation Vongola left the baseball game Young Yamamoto , where he had been an intercollegiate competition between Namii -chuu school and another school of Tokyo, which honestly had not taken much importance to the name.

The game started with a friendly greeting between the two captains , Yamamoto Takeshi being the team captain Namii -chuu and Yuuri Shibuya school leader Tokyo , was a friendly game, just taking advantage of school Tokyo I was by the course , not to be mentioned, that the party was summoned by the prefect of the disciplinary Committee , Hibari Kyoya , and the best friend of Yuuri , Murata Ken , who had defended body and soul to their respective teams , being that left both teams in a tie , as the party time was over and the markers were the same as Yamamoto boy on the opposing team was very friendly and kind , even when his team was infuriated by having tied the boy remained calm and smiled.

Takeshi Yamamoto :

Team Leader -chuu Namii baseball , black hair , golden eyes , a little dark complexion , Rain Guardian of Vongola Sky, at 15.

Yuuri Shibuya:

Team Leader School baseball Tokyo, black hair and big brown eyes, medium complexion Pink , 16 years

Hibari Kyoya :

Prefect of the disciplinary committee Namii -chuu , black hair and eyes , metallic blue, cloud guardian of Vongola Sky , 17 years old

Ken Murata :

Dude, Yuuri Shibuya , black hair and eyes the same color, lenses , fair complexion , 16 years, best friend Yuuri .

But now have to reassure a VERY angry Gokudera , because he said he had done wasting time of your precious Juudaime making it go so pathetic event while Tsuna was very happy to survive his cloud guardian , because one of the things had said before starting the match was Oh the herbivorous rain win or I'll bite you to death and it had gone to where were gathered around the discipline committee , was a game that could not fail because Rokudo Mukuro , Chrome , Ken, Chikusa had gone Reborn Varia and Cavallone family, although many were surprised to see so wealthy there half the opposing team leader smiled , as if part of your normal routine .

Gokudera Hayato:

Self-proclaimed right hand of the tenth Vongola Storm Guardian , platinum hair with emerald eyes , 16 years old.

Sawada Tsunayoshi :

Tenth Vongola , Vongola Sky , antrigravitatorio hazel eyes and brown hair , 16 years old.

Reborn :

Arcobaleno sun and tutor Tsuna, is the best murderer world , pacifier holder sun, and is 3 years

Rokudo Mukuro :

Illusionist, mist guardian of the tenth Vongola , blue hair shaped pineapple, bicolor left eye being blue and red , 16 years right .

Chrome Dokuro ( Nagi ) :

Illusionist, follower of Mukuro guardian and with it the tenth Vongola Mist .

Ken Joshima :

Follower of Mukuro , blond hair and crimson eyes half has the ability of the gifts of all animals , suffering body changes every battle , often called Chrome ¨ ¨ stupid girl aged 15 years

Kakimoto Chikusa :

Follower of Mukuro , black hair covered by a white - gray, blue eyes, glasses, yo-yos used a cap and usually say ¨ ¨ Chrome stupid girl , 15 years old.

Varia : independent assassination squad consisting Vongola , Xanxus , Squalo , Mammon , Belphegor , Levi A Than, Lussuria , Gola Moska .

Xanxus :

Varia 's leader , adopted son of Vongola ninth , black hair and crimson eyes ran for tenth Varia leader , 25 years

I squalo :

Second in command of Varia, platinum white hair and eyes , 23 years .

Mammon :

Is arcobaleno mist , violet hair and eyes sabeobsesionada not with money, no one knows his age.

Belphegor :

The Ripper varies , blond and his eyes are never seen Prince , 17.

Levi A Than:

Varia, and eyes like black color, hair 24 years .

Lussuria :

Varia, hair with a green tuft , very effeminate , 26 years

Gola Moska :

Varia, information not defined

Cavallone : Family of gangsters allied with the Vongola

Dino :

Leader of the Cavallone family ¨ ¨ Tsuna older brother , 23 years, blonde and hazel eyes.

However, a discussion called the attention of the Vongola family, behind the stadium Namii -chuu , the leader of the opposing team and his best friend , were corralled into a small lake , for offenders Namimori , for the prefect soon Directions for orders Reborn hid and waited.

-A but look who it is , the same as we always ruins the move - . Said one of the boys.

- When going to stop getting into so you do not care - . Ask another

- When are you going to stop picking on Murata - . Yuuri and defended her school uniform .

- Need a good lesson - . Said the leader of all these

The thugs began to approach the duo , which made the Vongola come out of where they were, but then a child who looked the age of 13 landed standing in front of the two boys , blue eyes and hair good sapphire eye and sapphire , the other was covered with a patch .

- Hey, your one-eyed cousin has to help - . Mockingly asked a bully

-Ciel ! Not that I see no taste but ... you said you'd rather not see us dead and get a new king - . Wonder Yuuri

- Shut up, it would be problematic to have your entire order and promised giving me sermons - . Replied the boy

Ciel Phantomhive :

Appears age of thirteen, sapphire eyes , wore English clothes cut.

Certainly now that the child despite my wearing common clothes were fixed , had English aurea , which interested the sun arcobaleno .

Ah I see - . Yuuri

- Hehe, do you think a 13 year old brat is going to beat you - . Said a bully

- Idiots, for your information I have many more years than you, and I'm not any other child - . Responded Ciel

The boy took off his patch and where it was supposed to be an empty socket was his other eye with a black pentagram , to which he immediately returned , red -violet , which alerted some to the Vongola .

Sebastian , this is an order , save this wimp and his friend - . Ciel said

- Yes , my lord - . A man who looked 24 years old , dressed butler quickly attacked the guys and just in much less time than it would have done the prefect heard carnivore

Ciel felt a weight on his shoulder, to see Reborn was pointing in the head with Leon.

- Who are you - . Ask the arcobaleno

-Reborn! A child is no need to point it at a gun - . Cried Tsuna drawing attention , Butler , Conde ¨ ¨ , the two attacked, and the various Cavallone who had just arrived .

- To be a dwarf 're fast - . Ciel said smirking

- If you do not answer I'll blow your brains - . Reborn said , the only thing was that the guy got loose a chuckle , which made him wince .

Go ahead hit - . Ciel said

Reborn had not even pulled the trigger, when two bullets had pierced Ciel one in the head and once in the chest.

Tsk , slag bothers your arrogance - . Xanxus said

Oh no , now we do - . Said to see the child lying .

Oh, and the effect Bocchan ran for about two minutes that have been speaking ago - . Butler said the corpse as if still alive

- Hey I just mat ... - Tsuna mean it not been that the child's voice interrupted

Tsk , screw the game Sebastián - . Said the boy got up again as if nothing had happened and bullets in his hands.

- Shishishi , you have survived that but does not save the prince - . Laughed a dozen throwing knives at the boy , who did not bother to dodge , one and two did not get his butler had already stopped.

- VOOI look bad for doing stupid boss will kill you - . Squalo said attacking with his katana to Ciel who stopped the attack with one finger.

- It can not be , at this rate the kill - . Tsuna said

- Bastardo have not tried my attack - . Said Gokudera , being greeted by the butler attack seemed immune .

-Ciel to this already - . Ordered Yuuri

- Why? It's fun, Sebastian take them , if not get worse Wolfram Elizabeth arrogant - . Responded Ciel

- Yes my lord - . Said Sebastian throwing the other two to the lake and then launch the

Hibari with his tonfa was launched , but it was well saved by the young Phantomhive, this time it was Reborn who attacked the youth with several bullets , he could not fail to be the best Hitman world , but did not hurt Ciel, Tsuna already concerned , entered his Hyper mode and attacked Ciel, who surprisingly kept pace with the battle

Woah - that strong - . Ciel said sarcastically . - Who are you?

- Why should I tell you if you have not replied - . Wonder Tsuna calmly

Ciel smiled macabre

- Sawada Tsunayoshi , 16, tenth Vongola , decided at age 15 , has one arcaboleno Reborn as tutor, Sky Vongola tenth generation - . Ciel said

- What ... - Tsuna asked a laugh until it stopped

- Kufufu Who knew I'd see you here Ciel- kun - . Wonder a voice

Both opponents turned Mukuro meeting with his trident ready .

Pineapple - Head - . Responded Ciel

- Dog or should I say queen king - . Said Mukuro certainly angry .

Fruit - Head - . Kept saying Ciel

In that position , I'm sure I can hold your body - . Mukuro said

Mukuro was launched on Ciel who smiled and dodged funny like that, when going to continue the fight of the water emerged a VERY annoying blonde green eyes , as his pupil had turned into trouble , and had sent his promised with that pervert butler, quickly hit him with his sword , and the boy fell.

- Auch - . Said without emotion . - Biefeld ?

- What were you thinking about leaving your king just - . Asked Wolfram

- In get u new king - . Responded as if nothing Ciel, something that made the blond angry .

'I expect a VERY awful training - . Wolfram said

He 'm asthmatic - . Said Ciel as if nothing

Hehe , I know that - . Said to his dark blond floated part .

However the portion of horrific training ¨ ¨ caught the attention of Reborn

- Who are Ciossu - . Wonder Reborn

- Hey, I'm generally not of these , but I'm sorry if my fiance and my puny apprentice problematic caused problems - . Wolfram said

- Idiot , I ask that who you were - . Ciel said

'I know , I'm Wolfram von Biefeld , Makoku Shin , and he's my apprentice Ciel Phantomhive - . Said the blond

- Ciel Phantomhive , Count of England - . Wonder Reborn

- If - . Replied Ciel

Haha , your slag should be dead imitator Xanxus said barata.

Kufufu - this is the real Ciel Phantomhive - . Mukuro said

- Of course, this is not a 13 year old brat - . Gokudera said.

- Hehe, my apprentice octopus head is older even than me - . Wolfram said

- What - . Asked Tsuna

- I have 55 years old - . Wolfram said

Then Ciel - How many years have - . Kindly ask Tsuna

- Your kindness rejects me , but only because pride, I have 138 years - . I responded as if nothing

-Eh - ? . Shouted all

- Let's go - . Said Wolfram Ciel dragging the lake

I do not want - . Ciel said

- Kufufu that rude , leaving the wounded comatientes - . said Mokuro

Tsk .. you know to do - . Wolfram said

Ciel detachment from his master and started beating everyone to fall into the lake

-Welcome to Shin - Makoku - . Said a friendly voice

**Ohh Who will ? Well see you in the next chapter**


End file.
